Rise of the Green Overdrive Ranger
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: This is a Oneshot Power Rangers Operation Overdrive story, even has Adam and Alpha 6. One of Adam's students steals the Green Overdrive Tracker and become the New Green Overdrive Ranger. Return of the Green Overdrive Ranger is now up.


Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive Rise of the Green Overdrive Ranger

The six Overdrive Rangers countinue their search for the Corona Jewels, Andrew Heartford builds a seventh morpher, he then starts searching for a seventh ranger, in Tokyo, Japan the rangers search for the fifth Corona Jewel. Andrew Heartford heads to Adam's Karrate Studieo to try to see if Adam had any students that he would recamend to be Rangers.

"None of my students are at that level yet, Mr. Heartford," said Adam.

"Ai, Ai, Ai, what about Peter," asked Alpha 6?

"What do you mean," asked Adam?

"He is the only Black Belt in the class, and he could make a good ranger," said Alpha 6.

"I don't think that he would be a good ranger, he doesn't work well with others." said Adam.

Peter stayed after class to see what was going on with Mr. Heartford, he over hears that Andrew is looking for a new ranger and learneds about Adam's Rangers powers when he offered to help out again. When Mr. Heartford leaves, Peter follows him back to the Manisane.

In Tokyo the Overdrive Rangers encounter the Fearcats and Moltor they do battle over a Jewel the rangers found under the Tokyo Tower. The Rangers call on their zords when the Fearcats grow.

"Let's finish them off Rangers," said Mack.

"Right," said Tyzonn.

The Rangers use the two Megazords to finally destroy the Fearcats but they also destoryed the Jewel. Mr. Heartford wasn't to happy for that Jewel could of been the fifth Corona Jewel. When he meet the rangers in the poolhall, Peter snuck down to the lab and stole the new morpher, he was spotted by Spencer the butler who alerted Mr. Heartford. Moltor sent a fire monster to attack the city, the Rangers morph into battle and attack the monster.

"Destroy the Rangers," orders Moltor as he calls for his Lava Lizards.

Mack and Tyzonn attack Moltor while Will and Ronny take on the fire monster, and Rose and Dax fight the Lava Lizards. Peter watches from the top of a building, Moltor pulls out The Corona Aurora.

"Surender the Three Jewels you prosest or I'll destroy The Corona Aurora," said Moltor, "And allow my monster to destroy the city."

"We can't do that," said Rose.

Moltor raise The Corona Aurora into the air.

"We have no choice, we can't let The Corona Aurora be destroyed," said Will.

"We have to give into his demands," said Mack.

Mack gets ready to hand him the three Jewel when Peter jumps into battle taking the Jewels and the Crown. The Rangers and Moltor chase after Peter.

"So they care more about the Jewels and Crown then the safty of the world," thought Peter, "They are as much the problem as the monsters, I must deal with them as I destroy the monsters."

"We have to stop that kid, and get the Jewels and Crown before he finds the othe two jewels," said Mack.

"Overdrive Accelerate," yelled Peter as he hits a button on his Overdrive Tracker and morphes into the Green Overdrive Ranger, "You don't deserve to be rangers, you'd really let the Monster hurt inicent people just to protect some Jewels?"

"He's the kid that stole the Overdrive Tracker," said Ronny.

"Overdrive Sword," said Peter as he pulled out his sword and attacked and destroyed Moltor's Monster, Moltor retreated.

"He's helping us," said Dax just before Peter attacked him.

"Guess not," said Rose.

Peter fought the Rangers, Tyzonn pulled out his Drive Detector and started to fight one on one with the Green Ranger.

Back at the lab, Mr Heartford watches the battle on the computer screan, he calls Adam and fills him in on Peter stealing the Morpher, Adam says that he is on his way. Peter now has the Rangers beaten to the ground, when Adam shows up in his Black Ranger Suit.

"Peter, the Rangers must save the world by coletting the Jewels of the Corona Aurora, evil must not get ahold of them," said Adam.

"These rangers need to learn that protecting the world comes frist not some stupit Jewel, the rangers must be destroyed," said Peter as he attacked Adam, "And if you believe in them, Adam, then you're not the great Ranger I believed you to be."

Adam blocked Peter's sword with his Axe. Peter kicked Adam in the chest, pushing him to the ground.

"You worked with the first rangers and you saved Angelgrove time and again but now you're whiling to let a city be destroyed for some Jewels," said Peter.

"Rangers have always made hard desigans like that, and in the end we've always won," said Adam.

"Like what," asked Peter?

"Like the time the Rangers handed thier power coins over to Goldar to try to save thier parents," said Adam, "Goldar refused to hold up his end of the deal."

"So what happened," asked Peter?

"Jason, who was the leader at that time still had the sixth coin, the Green Ranger's power coin, Tommy's coin," said Adam, "Zordon teleported Tommy to the command center and re-energized the power coin, and Tommy became the Green Ranger once again, he took back the power coins and the dragon dagger, he regained control over the Dragonzord and the rangers save the city and thier parents, but if they didn't do what Goldar wanted then their parents would of died."

"So sometimes giving the bad guys what they want can help you in the end," asked Peter?

"Sometimes it's the only thing that can buy you time till you can regroup with the team and from a plan of attack," said Adam.

"So what's with the Jewels," asked Peter?

"If evil gets their hands on the Corona Aurora and all five of the Jewels, they'll have control over the gods," said Adam, "Evil will have the power to rule the world, it is these rangers jobs to protected them no matter what."

"I see," said Peter as he handed to Corona Aurora and the three jewels over to Adam, "I'm sorry for fighting you and the other rangers, I want to help."

The eight rangers go back to the lab, the rangers stand in their suits with their hulmets off.

"Peter, I must say you have the skilles and will to become a great ranger, but as of right now, I think that it is best for everyone if we hold off on you joining the team, till you become a better team player, and learn everything that is needed to be a Power Ranger," said Mr. Heartford.

"I must agree, Peter, but as my student, I'll train you in the Ranger way," said Adam.

"And when Adam says that your ready, the Green Ranger power will be waiting for you," said Mr. Heartford.

"Thank you, sir," said Peter as he powers down and hands the Overdrive Tracker over to Mr. Heartford.

Adam and Peter head back to Angelgrove to start Peter's Ranger Training. The Rangers countinue their search for the fifth Jewel of the Corona Aurora now with the Crown and Three of the Jewels in thier possation the Rangers are closer then ever to winning the bigger fight against the forces of Evil.

The End?

A/N: Yes, this was a one shot, I might write another one if the reviews are good, but only time will till. Please Review !!!!! 


End file.
